


Fall With Me

by chemm80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You can’t con your way out of this one, Dean.  I’m fucking done with dancing around this thing.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall With Me

It’s still ninety degrees at one a.m. in the Louisiana delta summer, the moist air heavy on Sam’s skin. He can smell Dean’s sweat, sharp and salty, as he follows him to their room, hovering, pressed close enough that he can feel the heat of Dean’s body through his thin t-shirt, his own skin tingling with adrenaline and arousal and suppressed rage. _Caveman_ , he hears in his head and the voice sounds like Jessica’s.

Sam shakes it off and Dean opens the door. Sam pivots and grabs Dean, body checks him into the back of the door, slamming it closed. Dean grunts with the impact, face a little shocked even though he had to have been expecting something. Sam hasn’t exactly been himself since the bar, even if Dean pretended not to notice throughout the short drive.

“I have had _enough_ ,” Sam says, low and rough, his face maybe an inch away from Dean’s, both fists bunched in the front of Dean’s t-shirt.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about Sammy,” Dean says evenly, but his muscles are tense, eyes searching Sam’s face.

There’s a warning in Dean’s tone, a suggestion of _get off me before I kick your ass_ in his eyes, but his body says differently. Dean knows a dozen ways to break Sam’s hold. He doesn’t try any of them.

Sam leans harder on him, pushes his thigh between Dean’s and Dean’s breath hitches, proving what Sam already knew. Dean wants this. Sam reaches down and palms Dean’s dick, already hard and hot between them, rubbing him through his jeans.

“This…this is what I’m fucking talking about, Dean.”

Dean’s laugh is monosyllabic and completely fake, a little breathless.

“Even you had to notice how hot that chick was…” Dean starts. Sam cuts him off.

“You can’t con your way out of this one, Dean. I’m fucking done with dancing around this thing.”

“There’s no ‘thing’, Sammy…” Dean says, voice getting a bit stronger, attempting to sound stern. ”You fuckin’ lost your mind or something?”

“Shut up,” Sam growls, enforcing the order with his mouth. He pushes, demands, tongue sliding across the seam of Dean’s lips. Dean makes a helpless little noise under Sam and then gives over, just like that, opens easily for him. It takes Sam’s breath away.

Sam can’t pull himself away from Dean’s mouth, so wet and soft and _fuck—kissing him back_. He presses in harder, slick slide of tongue, sucking Dean’s lips between his own, as he lowers both hands to Dean’s waist and slides them up under his shirt, sweeps upward. Dean raises his arms and lets Sam, lets him strip him, is clearly gonna let Sam do whatever he wants and _Christ_ …Sam knew…he _knew_ , but this is just…

This is Dean pliant under his hands, his mouth, as Sam licks the salt from his skin, sucks marks into his neck, bites at his collarbone, and Sam will never, ever get enough of it.

Dean is breathing hard and clutching at Sam’s deltoids, digging his fingers into Sam’s hair and pulling, pressing Sam closer, trying to direct him where he wants him maybe. Sam moves lower, rakes his teeth across a nipple and Dean almost chokes. _Sensitive there, then_ , Sam thinks and he smiles a little against Dean’s skin.

He wants to learn all of Dean’s tells, his most secret tender spots. Dean is his and it’s _his_ right, not some random chick in a bar, not anyone else’s and they both know it.

The thought makes Sam moan and bite down on Dean’s collarbone. Dean grunts and curses but he doesn’t pull away, and Sam reaches down and unbuckles Dean’s belt, pulls his jeans open.

“Mine,” Sam growls, yanking down Dean’s pants and underwear and dropping to his own knees in the same motion. He doesn’t hesitate, just licks Dean from root to tip, swiping the flat of his tongue over the head at the top of the stroke.

Dean’s so hard and Sam licks at the hot velvety skin, slick at the tip and still leaking. The musky scent of him is overwhelming, intensified by the heat and Sam presses his face against Dean’s belly, inhaling deeply for a moment before he arches his neck and slides down, takes Dean into his mouth as far as he can.

Dean makes the most amazing noises, tiny grunts and moans of _oh fuck_ and _Jesus Christ_ and _Sam_ in a continuous stream of beautiful blasphemy that makes Sam reach for his own cock, fumbling his jeans open and pulling himself out as quickly as he can manage without stopping what he’s doing to Dean.

Because it’s so good, having Dean like this, this most vulnerable part of his brother exposed and given just to Sam. Sam pulls back a little, wraps one hand around the base of Dean’s cock and the other around his own, stroking them both in time.

It’s better than he’d imagined and he feels his orgasm building, deep and urgent. He speeds his motions, jacking and squeezing Dean’s cock, sucking hard at the head and Dean loses it with a loud groan, coming hot and hard in Sam’s mouth.

Sam swallows it all like it’s a sacrament, taking Dean into himself, wanting all of him. He comes a few seconds later, forehead braced against Dean’s bare hip, wringing his cock and watching the pearly drops splash onto his brother’s boot, vaguely aware of Dean murmuring _yeah_ and _God, Sammy_ and _look so good_ , petting Sam’s hair as he comes down.

When Sam finally raises his head and sits back on his heels, eyes closed and panting hard, Dean uses the extra space to slide down the wall and sit on the floor in front of Sam. He swipes a hand across his face and heaves a deep sigh.

“So. That happened. Freak,” Dean says. He rubs at the fairly spectacular hickey Sam left on his neck and winces. “You feel better now?”

Sam can’t help grinning.

“Yeah, I do” he says. “I really, really do.”


End file.
